Cummings diesel engines used in heavy duty trucks include a forward accessory drive shaft driven by the engine and upon which a pulley may be mounted for driving an accessory subsequently added to the truck. The accessory drive shaft projects toward and is disposed only slightly rearward of the radiator of the truck. Insufficient spacing between the free end of the shaft and the radiator is available to enable a pulley to be driven onto the shaft through the utilization of a conventional impact tool. In addition, the forward diametrically reduced terminal end of the shaft upon which a pulley retaining nut may be threaded is considerably axially shorter than the diametrically enlarged portion of the shaft disposed immediately rearward thereof upon which the pulley is to be mounted. Accordingly, the pulley may not be forced onto the diametrically enlarged portion of the shaft merely by using the pulley retaining nut and an appropriate washer to force the pulley rearward upon the enlarged shaft portion. Therefore, in order to install an accessory pulley the radiator of the truck must be removed or sufficiently loosened and shifted forward in order to provide sufficient clearance between the shaft forward end and the radiator to enable an impact tool to be used to effect installation of the pulley. The loosening and shifting of the radiator or the removal of the radiator involves approximately four man hours of labor.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tool by which a pulley may be mounted upon the accessory drive shaft of a Cummings diesel engine independent of shifting or removal of the associated radiator.
Various different tools heretofore have been provided to assist in pressing various members upon shaft ends. Examples of such tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,103,967, 3,050,840, 3,274,674, 3,584,365, 3,862,483, 4,209,888 and 4,235,004. However, these tools are not specifically designed to accomplish the desired function of the instant invention.